Stuck Inbetween Hope And Despair
by PastelPinkBloodStains
Summary: The despair sisters plan has gone wrong. Can they pick it back up in time to keep their 'hopes peak academy' a secret from society? Junko is sent in to replace her twins place, making sure the plan works out just fine...
1. Chapter 1

Junko's plan had gone horribly wrong. Just as she had set her sister to be killed by Monokuma, he had to malfunction...and infront of the others. This was not going according to plan. With Monokuma unable to move, talk or blow up. Junko decided it was time to make an apperance. Her sister told the others she needed to use the toilet, walked out met Junko and stood eye to eye with her for just a second. "I'll carry on from here. Try and get Monokuma up and running again I'll make sure this school goes down the path we want it to" The twins nodded to each other, parting to do their jobs.

Everything was going smoothly for Junko, just as she rounded the corner to the gym she had forgotten about the two monokuma clips fasended in her hair. Growling to herself she took them out shoving them down her top. She was glad that she kept a pair of her sisters old clips, it sure would come in handy right now. Clipping them in she entered the gym, everyone around the robot that was Monokuma. She sighed, quickly walking over to them peering over Kirigiris shoulder to see the robot. Junko frowned to herself...why hadnt he come back online?

"I see your back Junko-san" Naegi said, he had been standing beside Kirigiri the whole time. "Yes and it has nothing to do with you, does it now?" she replied. Then a sudden shock hit her. She had a different voice to her sisters. Someone was bound find out...oh fuck she reallt hadnt thought this through. There was so much difference between the two twins. Junko coughed and to her relief nobody had realized the differences...but that was proberly because they hadnt even looked at the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Junko P.O.V

Another day stuck with these idiots. Complaining about having to kill each other. Calling this heaven of a place, hell. The next thing I had to be cautious of was the other people trying to kill me. When people want out they WILL try to kill each other, I've seen it many times. Even though they vowed not to kill each other I'm pretty sure they will.

The others organized to meet at the cafeteria each morning so that they could find out if anyones the killer or been killed. I have to play along. Otherwise our new plan wont work.

Walking out of my room, locking the door behind me I looked down the corridor both ways. Raising an eyebrow I slowly made my way down the corridor playing with a strand on my pink coloured hair. I finally reached the stairs, making my way down to the cafeteria. Reaching the meeting point I noticed everyone was there, the usual weirdos. Arms crossed, I made my way over pulling out a chair next to the goth girl, Celestia. They all greeted me Maizono coming out with "Oohh we are so glad your here. We thought you might have been...murdered" she had whispered the last bit. Like it was a bad thing. I shock my head playing with one of my ponytails as I did. "dont be stupid. No one can kill me" I had said in a rather rude tone, but what do I care I'm not going to know them much longer.

The blue haired girl just smiled at me, she obviously didnt notice the meant to be rudeness in my voice. I didnt bother with the others, of course I listended to their conservations, their plans. But nothing sparked my intrest. Sighing I noticed Celestia looking at me her red eyes burning into me like fire. I shone a look back at her raising an eyebrow "You seem different Junko-chan, why is that?" I kept my cool, leaning back on my chair "I dont like the whole idea of being stuck in this school with a bunch of people I dont know. Killing each other is just stupid, I have better things to do" what I said was forced, it hurt inside to go against my beliefs.

Celestia held her hand over her mouth, a small giggle leaving her mouth. "Oh yes I agree, thats why we should work together to get out of here, yes?" I just nodded in response still looking at the girl. Before she could turn to the others to carry on speaking with them someone spoke up. I looked away from Celestia and to the speaker. It was Fukawa, her stuttering voice didnt make sense to me but the others could understand. "m-maybe we should l-look around" she had said fiddiling with her two index fingers.

Kirigri, the lilac haired 'smart' girl agreed her same emotionless expression on her face. "I agree. If someone gets murdered we need to know our surrondings" she flashed a look at me with her violet eyes. What was her problem? Giving me that look. Putting one leg over the other I stared at the girl until Naegi (the 'luckster') looked at me with a confused face. I looked over to him, he automaticlly looked away to Chihiro who was fixing her skirt. "Go into pairs and split up. When you find something come back here and we'll discuss our findings" announced Celestia who had already stood up.

I was the next to stand up, arms folded. I'd have to mingle with these dorks? None of them are going to partner with me. To my suprise someone did and that someone was Celestia. She had turned to me with a smile lit on her face "Will you partner with me Junko-chan?" she asked. I kept my arms folded "Yeah...sure." I anwsered a bit suprised. Who'd guess her of all people would ask me to be her partner. It felt nice though...but I'm pretty sure it shouldnt have.


	3. Chapter 3

Junkos (p.o.v)  
For some reason me and Celestia had ended up at the other end of the corridor which housed our dorms. She wasn't all that bad I guess but I had to keep my real intentions inside my head. Playing with a strand of my hair I yawned slightly, I hadn't exactly slept that well last night. Worrying about how mine and my sister's plan would go. I'll have to get in contact with her soon to discuss our plans...  
Beside me Celestia was busy looking around for something suspicious but I knew for a fact that there was nothing but dorms and walls here. It wasn't the best place to look since every body here had properly already been here. I sighed staring at her curiously.

What was I even doing here? I could be asleep right now. But instead I'm here with the lolita girl staring at walls. It wasn't something I wanted to be doing. The black haired girl looked at me, hand over her mouth in that weird fashion. "Are you not going to investigate Junko-chan?" She asked grinning. I raised an eyebrow, hands on my hips. "Why should I. It's just like any other school" Celestia came closer to me, her boots sounding through out the hallway as she walked. "I've never heard of a school which takes its students captive and forces them to kill each other, have you?" She asked smiling and tilting her head.

I began playing with one of my pony tails looking at the girl in front of me. She was taller than me and I didn't like it. Not one bit. "I meant the actually building" I said a slight growl present in my voice. Celestia giggled, nearing her face closer to mine "now, now. No need to be sounding like that Junko-chan" I stepped away from her. Not liking the fact she was getting closer to me. She giggled again, turning around and walking down the end of the hallway towards the cafeteria. I stared at her. Why was everyone so weird?  
Sighing I followed the girl, arms folded.

((Ehhhh I'm so tired. Sorry for short chapter))


End file.
